


girl, i’m loving your vibe and i’m loving your chest

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let’s take it slow and turn off the lights.
Relationships: Tyler Ronan & Alyson Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan
Kudos: 13





	girl, i’m loving your vibe and i’m loving your chest

“It’s beautiful,” Tyler murmurs. He stares up at the night sky, smiling warmly.

Alyson rolls her eyes but chortles despite herself. “It’s just the sky, Ty. The same sky we see every day.”

Tyler turns his head and sends her a playful glare. “Yeah, whatever, but no... it’s _different_ today.”

”Whatever you say, sap.”

Tyler ignores her words. Instead, he smiles nervously and fiddles with a loose thread on his pants. “You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do... while we’re sitting on the roof like this, at night.”

Alyson snaps her gaze to Tyler. The look in her eyes now is different from before. She asks lowly, flirtatiously, “Yes, Tyler?”

Tyler blushes, but he does it. He leans in, and like the sap he is, kisses Alyson. It’s short but sweet. He leans back and refuses to look at her.

Alyson laughs a few seconds later. It’s such a lovely sound. “I said you were a sap for a reason.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Tyler grumbles.

With love, they lace their fingers together and continue to watch the sky.


End file.
